X and V
by TaXXTi
Summary: O tabuleiro de Xadrez e a garrafa de Vinho se esvaziavam. Entre olhares e expressões o jogo mudou. SLASH - DARKLEMON - Presente para Mello Evans


**Título:** X and V

**Resumo: **O tabuleiro de Xadrez e a garrafa de Vinho se esvaziavam. Entre olhares e expressões o jogo mudou.

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, eu apenas os utilizo para dar vazão aos meus pensamentos devassos e recebo R$ 0,00 por isso.

**Shipper: **Erik/Charles - Cherik

**Referência:** X-Men First Class

**Avisos: Dark Lemon, palavras de baixo calão, perversão level 2**

**Beta: **Eu. Me avisem se passou alguma coisa. (Não consegui me concentrar muito com esse lemon ;P)

* * *

><p><strong>FANFIC DE PRESENTE PARA MELLO EVANS<strong>

(Demorou, mas saiu)

* * *

><p>A CIA desconhecia o fato, entretanto, tinha a seu serviço dois mutantes que se tornariam os mais poderosos do mundo. Charles Xavier e Erik Lensherr, que muito em breve se tornariam Professor X e Magneto, respectivamente. O futuro era desconhecido, importando apenas o momento, aonde eles recrutavam mutantes para combater a ameaça de guerra nuclear iminente. Utilizando o protótipo do "cérebro", o professor Charles Xavier podia amplificar seus poderes e detectar mutantes, registrados por coordenadas para que pudessem ser contatados.<p>

Era um acordo. Charles encontrava os mutantes e na companhia de Erik, iam até os eles tentando convencê-los a se unir a CIA em uma força de defesa. Não era um serviço fácil. Muitos mutantes não aceitavam sua própria condição, enquanto outros não estavam necessariamente preocupados com o futuro. Era necessário tempo e paciência para encontrar os recrutas certos.

Charles e Erik eram muito diferentes. Enquanto Lensherr era impetuoso e direto, Xavier era mais calmo e condescendente. Apesar das diferenças, entendiam-se bem na maior parte do tempo. Desde o primeiro momento em que se encontraram em meio à fúria de Erik sob as águas salgadas, ocorreu uma forte ligação. Poderia se dizer que os dois eram o estereótipo dos opostos que se atraem, sem nenhuma divergência.

Atração era uma palavra que caracterizava bem o alemão, ruivo de olhos verde-oceano, que em sua mutação, possuía o poder do magnetismo. Marcado pela guerra, pelo nazismo e por suas experiências nesse período, Erik tornara-se uma pessoa movida pelo sentimento de vingança e raiva contida. Sua personalidade forte e sem limites ditava seu comportamento e opiniões.

Já Charles, poderia ser caracterizado por entendimento. O mutante de profundos olhos azul-celeste, envoltos pela pele clara e rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos castanhos tinha o poder de ler e envolver mentes. Inteligente, o moreno se formara com louvor e agora tinha uma grande missão. De personalidade tranquila e assertiva, acreditava na humanidade e nas pessoas em geral, um otimista por natureza.

O equilíbrio era frágil, entretanto existia, seja quando estavam trabalhando, ou nas poucas horas de descanso que possuíam. Se havia uma coisa que a CIA sabia fazer muito bem era roubar vidas, fato por muitos conhecido.

No momento, desfrutavam de uma boa garrafa de vinho. Se havia uma coisa boa em trabalhar para a CIA, era conseguir alguns privilégios, como acesso a uma boa safra do néctar fermentado de uva. Uma regalia ou outra, parte da exigência para o trabalho. Ocupavam lugares nas poltronas da ala comum, dentro flat que dividiam. A decoração predominante tinha a cor do mogno, dando ao ambiente um ar de sobriedade e requinte. As cores escuras dos móveis no estilo colonial destacavam-se perante as paredes de cor amendoada. O local era aconchegante, apesar de não ser o lar de seus ocupantes. Para Erik, o fato era indiferente, uma vez que não havia aprendido a fixar raízes. Para Charles, era o suficiente para seu descanso.

O silêncio da apreciação do vinho não durou muito, visto que Erik já batia os pés no chão inquieto. Não era do seu feitio ficar contemplando o silêncio. Já estava pensando em sair quando Charles se manifestou.

- Joga xadrez?

Erik lhe respondeu com um olhar questionador, com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

- Perguntei se joga xadrez. Podemos jogar.

O alemão levantou-se rindo, levando consigo sua taça de vinho. Foi até um móvel e apoiou-se nele, encarando Charles com um olhar divertido.

- Jogar xadrez com alguém que lê mentes? - Perguntou com a voz carregada de ironia. - Acho que passo, Charles.

O telepata riu com a lógica do outro.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não precisaria desse artifício para ganhar de você. Segundo, você saberia se eu estivesse lendo a sua mente. Mas se for para deixá-lo mais confortável, podemos jogar com peças de metal. - Charles sabia que a provocação surtiria efeito. Continuou bebendo seu vinho e observando as feições de Erik.

O ruivo segurava a taça de vinho próxima aos lábios, sentindo o aroma da bebida, com o outro braço colado ao corpo apoiando o cotovelo. Percebeu a provocação do moreno e não se deixou levar. Foi até uma gaveta pegando o tabuleiro que haviam encontrado dias antes. Apoiou sua taça e o tabuleiro sobre a mesa de centro, sentando-se a frente de Charles. Puxou a garrafa de vinho e completou não só a sua taça, como também a de seu adversário. Abriu com cuidado o tabuleiro, separando e arrumando as peças. Reis, rainhas, bispos, cavalos, torres e peões iam ocupando seus lugares, separados em preto e branco. Pegando sua taça e recostando-se na poltrona, Erik fez sinal para que Charles começasse, sem deixar de sorrir provocador.

As peças moviam-se em jogadas bem pensadas, entre goles de vinho e olhares fixos. Algumas jogadas demoravam mais e outras menos. O tabuleiro e a garrafa se esvaziavam. A garrafa em velocidade muito mais acelerada.

- Acho que precisará ler a minha mente, Charles. Será que o vinho já alterou seu raciocínio?

- Passei alguns anos na faculdade, Erik. Não é um pouco de vinho que irá me afetar.

Uma segunda garrafa foi trazida a mesa, ainda com palavras de desafio partindo de um lado e de outro.

O final do jogo se aproximava, esperando apenas um movimento errado de algum dos lados. Ambos estavam com os queixos apoiados sobre as mãos. Charles mantinha um dedo sobre a boca, acompanhando mais um movimento do adversário. Estava realmente concentrado, pois não era todo dia que encontrava um adversário há altura. Por muito tempo havia deixado de jogar xadrez por não encontrar um oponente que lhe proporcionasse um desafio. Não havia nada nas feições de Erik que lhe desse alguma pista do próximo movimento, podendo apenas calcular pela lógica. O alemão era um perfeito estrategista, pelo que pode observar melhor agora.

Erik não havia subestimado seu rival nem um segundo. Desde que entrara para aquele jogo, sabia que Charles seria um competidor de primeira classe. Observava-o estudando o jogo, olhando peça por peça antes de fazer os movimentos. Era cauteloso, o oposto de si, que jogava com maior agressividade.

Mais uma peça movida por Charles, que levantou o olhar e encarou seu opositor com um leve sorriso, tão discreto que não passava de um leve curvar nas extremidades. Sorriso que não passou despercebido.

Erik perdeu-se naquele olhar, sobre aquele modesto sorriso. Perdeu-se em algum lugar entre aquele olhar profundo e o leve arquear de lábios. Baixou a guarda, desfazendo-se de seu olhar circunspecto.

A estranha mudança intrigou o outro mutante. Ainda centrado na estratégia do jogo, não conseguiu entender aquela mudança tão radical de seu adversário. O olhar vigilante do outro desmontou-se, transformando-se em algo que ele não conseguia decifrar. Naturalmente, seu sorriso também se desfez, dando lugar a uma expressão de incerteza e curiosidade.

Só quando notou a mudança de fisionomia de Charles, foi que Erik se deu conta do rumo que seus pensamentos haviam tomado. Sustentou um sorriso malicioso. Ficou imaginando o que Charles pensaria se tivesse acesso aos seus pensamentos. Endireitou o corpo, recostando-o no encosto da poltrona, os braços esticados sobre os apoios e a taça em uma das mãos.

As peças estavam esquecidas, enquanto pareciam estar jogando um xadrez de olhares e movimentos faciais.

- O que foi, Charles? Não está conseguindo fazer uma boa leitura facial? - A voz zombeteira de Erik quebrou os vários minutos de silêncio, que se instauraram após o início do jogo e término das provocações.

Alertado pela voz do outro, Charles também recostou-se na cadeira. Observou novamente seu oponente. Talvez estivesse enganado, pois não havia nada no jogo de xadrez que sustentasse aquele olhar... De malícia? O vinho deveria estar afetando seu raciocínio. Colocou a taça sobre a mesa, desistindo de ir além daquela concentração de álcool em seu sangue.

- Por que não entra na minha mente e descobre o que estou pensando, caro amigo? - O convite mais soava como um desafio, do que propriamente um convite.

- Isso seria muito desleal de minha parte, Erik. Ainda estamos jogando? - Questionou, tentando entender o que significava aquilo tudo.

- Claro que estamos jogando! - Erik respondeu, sem nem mesmo olhar para as peças. Estavam jogando outro tipo de jogo, mas Charles ainda não havia notado.

A sobrancelha arqueada de Charles denunciava completamente a sua falta de entendimento. Não era possível que eles estivessem se referindo ao mesmo jogo. Levou uma das mãos até a lateral de sua cabeça, mas hesitou em tocar a fronte. O sorriso se Lensherr abriu-se mais perante o vacilar, o que desencadeou a concretização do movimento.

Entre imagens desconexas, Xavier fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar, sendo levado ao exato momento da mudança das feições de seu adversário. Afastou rapidamente a mão, abrindo os olhos assustado e corando imediatamente.

- Erik! - Charles exclamou levantando-se e levando uma das mãos a boca, dando poucos passos para o lado.

Com a mesma rapidez, o ruivo levantou-se vencendo os poucos passos que os separavam, dando a volta na mesa e segurando Charles pelos braços, concretizando aquilo que o outro havia visto em seus pensamentos. Aproveitou-se da surpresa do outro para pegá-lo desprevenido, retirar aquela mão de seu caminho e arrebatá-lo com um beijo. Forte, quente e adocicado pelo sabor da Pinot Noir.

O vinho derrubou a primeira barreira mental de Charles e Erik derrubou todas as outras com sua impetuosidade e, podia-se dizer, pelo elemento surpresa. O beijo extasiante o assolou como uma onda. Em um segundo estava na mente de Erik e no outro, estava com a boca do alemão colada a sua, com uma língua invasiva e dominadora tomando conta de todos os espaços.

Os olhos fecharam-se, cedendo ao peso da necessidade de sentir melhor àquele momento. As mãos de Erik subiram pelos braços de Charles, chegando ao pescoço e fixando-se na nuca do moreno. Os dedos entrelaçaram-se aos fios de cabelos castanhos, prendendo-se com firmeza ali.

Charles levou as mãos à cintura do alemão. Não havia mais volta. Desde que vira nos pensamentos do outro aquele beijo, algo dentro dele havia se inflamado. Ficou pasmo, mas nos poucos segundos que antecederam a concretização do fato, seu coração se acelerou. Tentava racionalizar as coisas, buscando uma explicação plausível para uma partida de xadrez terminar daquela forma. Entendeu, por fim, que tinha perdido o jogo. Perdeu o jogo de sedução que se instaurou e ele nem mesmo percebeu.

Se não fosse o bendito oxigênio que lhes faltava, teriam ficado naquele beijo por horas. Não. Mesmo se não lhes faltasse ar, necessitavam de mais do que aquele beijo. As calças apertadas de ambos denunciavam essa necessidade.

Olharam-se por alguns instantes. Não havia mais desafio nos olhares, apenas desejo. Um desejo que nasceu no primeiro encontro e estava mascarado até agora.

Erik não deixou-se perder naquele olhar novamente. Tomou a frente puxando Charles pelo braço.

- Erik... – Charles tentou ponderar sobre o caminho que tomavam, mas foi interrompido por outros beijos, logo que entraram no quarto de Erik.

Os beijos agora eram mais descoordenados, intercalados com mordidas e movimentos das mãos sobre as cinturas e costas e ombros. Prensado contra a parede do quarto, Charles estava completamente a mercê daquele predador.

O ruivo afastou-se apenas o suficiente para alcançar os botões da camisa do moreno. Abriu botão por botão, encarando aqueles olhos azuis, procurando algum indicio de dúvida ou negação, que não encontrou de forma alguma. Afastou a camisa apenas para os lados, liberando apenas um dos ombros para iniciar outra sessão de beijos. Os beijos partiram pelo ombro, marcando-o quando se tornavam mordidas, e acariciado por outros beijos. Livrou-se completamente da camisa, abrindo espaço para tomar posse de todos os cantos da pele alva do mutante psíquico.

Charles gemeu quando sentiu os dedos de Erik apertando um e seus mamilos. Viu o sorriso vitorioso do ruivo. Com um movimento rápido, inverteu as posições, colocando seu rival contra a parede. Se Erik ainda queria jogar, ele não seria um mal jogador. Só não contava que aquele sorriso permaneceria. Entendeu que estava fazendo exatamente o que o outro queria, mas não ia parar.

- Quem diria? Charles Xavier mostrando suas garras. - Terminou a frase mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do moreno.

- Tem muito de mim que você não conhece, Erik. - Falou trazendo o rosto de Erik para sua frente e beijando-o com a mesma necessidade que o outro havia imposto minutos antes.

Rindo em meio ao beijo, Erik interrompeu a investida de Charles.

- Eu adoraria conhecer, mas Charles, nós dois sabemos quem vai comandar isso aqui. - Dito isto, Erik inverteu novamente as posições.

Charles acompanhou-o no riso.

- Sabe muito bem que posso fazer com que faça o que eu quiser, Erik.

- Sei que pode, mas também sei que não fará. - Erik passava o polegar pela linha do queixo do telepata. - Você é muito ético para fazer tal coisa.

O mutante psíquico elevou um de seus braços, colocando os dedos há poucos centímetros de sua fronte, encarando Erik com firmeza. O alemão continuava com o mesmo riso, desafiando-o.

- O que vai fazer, Charles? Vai me subjugar? - Não havia nenhum receio em sua voz, indicando que não acreditava mesmo que Charles pudesse obrigá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa.

Estreitando os olhos, Charles finalmente tocou a lateral de sua cabeça, concentrando-se.

Erik sentiu como se uma descarga elétrica o atingisse. Apenas um flash atingiu a sua mente, fazendo-o fechar os olhos, mas quando os abriu novamente, Charles já não mantinha mais os dedos encostados sobre a pele. Sua expressão era de contrariedade.

O riso de Erik ecoou pelo quarto. - Vamos lá! O que vai fazer comigo, Charles? Vai começar pelo flash que eu vi? - A última palavra saiu em um sussurro. - Vai me fazer ajoelhar a sua frente. - Ajoelhou-se. Olhou para cima, buscando o olhar do outro. Massageou a ereção de Charles sobre o tecido fino da calça social.

- Erik... - O nome do outro saiu em meio a um gemido.

- Vai me fazer lhe tocar? - Perguntou abrindo a calça do telepata em uma velocidade torturante. Abaixou a peça de roupa, juntamente com a que estava logo abaixo dela, deixando o membro enrijecido à mostra.

Charles fechou os olhos e cerrou as mãos ao sentir o toque do outro sobre sua ereção. O movimento que era lento se tornou intenso, e quanto mais tentava conter seus gemidos, mais eles escapavam de sua boca.

- Mas ainda não foi isso que eu vi... - Passou a língua pelos lábios. - Não é, Charles?

O moreno não respondeu nada. Mordeu o lábio inferior sabendo exatamente ao que o ruivo se referia. Não teve tempo de responder, pois a pele sensível de seu membro foi envolta pela boca úmida e quente de outro. Se não fossem os movimentos que Erik fazia com a língua, hora chupando-o com vigor, hora apenas acariciando-o com movimentos de vai e vem, poderia responder que era exatamente aquilo que ele havia visto.

Sentia que não aguentaria muito, enquanto Erik alternava entre lhe chupar, lamber e masturbá-lo em um ritmo extasiante. As sensações proporcionadas eram muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que pudesse imaginar. Não havia espaço para imaginação quando seu corpo convulsionou e seu prazer se converteu no líquido que preencheu a boca de Erik, fazendo-o perder a noção do tempo e espaço. Por alguns segundos o tempo parou e existia apenas aquele pequeno quarto.

Charles foi trazido de volta à realidade quando a lingua de Erik novamente exigia espaço dentro de sua boca, fazendo-o provar seu próprio gosto. Sentia o corpo de Erik sustentando e pressionando o seu, ondulando em movimentos eróticos.

- O que mais pode fazer comigo, Charles? – Erik perguntava tomando o corpo do outro mutante entre beijos e mordidas.

Com um tranco, Erik trouxe o corpo de Charles para frente. Com um segundo, virou-o, colocando-se atrás do moreno e imediatamente colando os corpos.

- O que mais poderia fazer comigo, Charles? – Perguntou mais uma vez, mudando o tempo verbo e esfregando sua ereção nas nádegas e dando passos para frente, em direção a cama.

- Pare de me provocar... Ou eu...

- Ou você o que? - Erik empurrou Charles na cama, fazendo com que ele caísse apoiado em seus braços. Puxou o quadril do moreno para cima, fazendo-o ficar de quatro e agarrou seus cabelos, puxando-os para trás. - Ou o que, Charles?

Irritado pela dor do puxão de cabelo, Charles levou novamente a mão até a sua fronte.

Subitamente, a mão de Erik soltou os fios de cabelo e o ruivo afastou-se, com passos curtos e lentos. Estava sob o comando do telepata e não havia nada que pudesse fazer além de obedecê-lo. Suas mãos foram até os botões da camisa, que foram abertos um a um, observado atentamente por Charles, que sentara-se à cabeceira da cama para apreciar a cena. Botões abertos, a camisa foi ao chão com apenas alguns movimentos.

Charles fez com que o ruivo tocasse sua própria pele, partindo do pescoço, avançando pelo peito, descendo pelo abdome, circulando o umbigo, até que parasse sobre o cinto. Estava fazendo sua marionete fazer uma apresentação digna de um stripper. Podia sentir toda a raiva crescendo dentro de Erik, visível apenas pelos olhos verdes, já controlava até mesmo a expressão do manipulador de campos magnéticos, deixando-o um sorriso completamente obsceno.

O cinto foi tirado vagarosamente, sendo lançado para o lado. Charles riu, divertindo-se com a cena. Erik iria pagar por tê-lo provocado a tal ponto. Tinha que admitir que ter o controle sobre o outro nessa situação o estava deixando muito excitado. Acelerou a retirada das últimas peças de roupa, que foram deixadas para trás quando fez o ruivo avançar até a cama. Erik prosseguia como um felino até o seu mestre, beijando-o quando pode estabelecer contato.

Charles saiu de seu lugar, dando espaço para que Erik pudesse se deitar, de barriga para baixo, com uma das pernas flexionadas.

- O que mais posso fazer com você, Erik? - Charles sussurrou na orelha do outro, no mesmo tom de provocação usado anteriormente por aquele que ouvia. - Já sei!

Lensherr levou os dedos à boca, chupando-os da mesma maneira que havia feito com Charles. O moreno fez questão de fazê-lo repetir os mesmos movimentos, mostrando o quanto havia apreciado e gravado cada um deles. Quando presumiu que os dedos do alemão estavam molhados o suficiente, fez com que o ruivo os levasse a até sua própria entrada, vencendo a resistência de seu próprio corpo. Previa que Erik iria matá-lo quando isso terminasse, mas ver Erik se tocar daquela forma estava o levando à insanidade, tanto que, não poderia parar agora. Poderia culpar o vinho por essa loucura, mas não pararia por nada.

Se não fizesse alguma coisa logo, Charles sabia que gozaria sem nem mesmo chegar aos finalmente. Deitou-se sobre o outro mutante, afastando aquela mão que quase o enlouqueceu. Depositou alguns beijos na nuca e ombros do ruivo preparando-se para penetrá-lo. Começou a penetrá-lo devagar, chegando quase à metade de completar o movimento. Sentir aquele corpo apertado e quente... Tirando-o do sério...

Em um lapso de Charles, Erik recuperou o controle sobre si. A fração se segundo foi suficiente para que Erik empurrasse Charles, virasse-se e fizesse as barras de metal da cama se contorcer. Em uma espiral, o metal moldou-se sobre os braços do telepata, chegando até o pescoço, impedindo que ele tocasse a cabeça e sustentando-o praticamente de quatro.

- Seu filho da puta! Eu não acredito! - O olhar de Erik era de pura ira. Em um movimento rápido, saiu de baixo do moreno.

- Erik, esper...

Charles não conseguiu terminar de falar. Urrou quando Erik o penetrou de uma só vez, sem preparação e sem carinho. Sentiu o membro do outro avançando e recuando, causando-lhe dor. As barras de metal não eram incomodo algum se comparadas à dor que sentia, como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio.

Lensherr descontava a raiva no corpo do outro, entre estocadas, mordidas e apertando a pele do outro entre seus dedos, deixando-a avermelhada. Sua consciência o tomava sorrateira, lembrando-o de que fora ele que incitara o outro a fazer o que fez. Tinha menosprezado seu adversário e quase perdeu o jogo. Não deveria ser um adversário tão baixo.

Aos poucos, o ritmo dos movimentos foi diminuindo. Pouco a pouco, a dor também foi reduzindo, transformando lentamente os grunhidos de dor em gemidos de prazer. Erik alternava entre movimentos lentos e estocadas profundas, fazendo o mutante psíquico gemer ainda mais, mesmo que contrariado. A tortura prazerosa só terminou quando o alemão levou uma das mãos ao membro de telepata e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, manipulando-o na mesma velocidade. Gozou na mão de Erik, vencido pela satisfação do momento.

Os espasmos de prazer do telepata fizeram Erik se derramar dentro de seu companheiro, deixando o corpo relaxar sobre o outro e distribuindo beijos por seus ombros, muito marcados pelas mordidas de outrora. Ficaram alguns momentos naquela posição, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego e o torpor do orgasmo se dissipava.

Recuperado, Erik saiu de dentro de Charles, fazendo com que as barras de metal assumissem seus lugares originais.

Assim que se viu livre, Charles saiu da cama. Estava incomodando pela dor e com raiva de Erik e queria apenas dais daquele quarto. Foi impedido por uma mão que agarrou com firmeza seu braço. Charles fez menção de soltar-se, mas Erik o puxou de volta para a cama, fazendo-o se deitar, subindo sobre o seu corpo e segurando-o pelos braços.

- Espera, Charles! Espera! - Erik pedia, enquanto tentava segurava o companheiro que se debatia.

- Me solta, Erik!

- Apenas me escuta! Depois, se quiser, pode ir embora.

Com seu último resquício de calma, Charles aquietou-se, encarando o outro com um olhar raivoso.

- Se me quiser... - Erik ponderou. - Se me quiser, serei seu... - O ruivo sentou-se sobre o quadril do outro, elucidando o que queria dizer, e entre respirações prosseguiu. - Quando quiser e da forma que quiser... Mas... Nunca mais me controle dessa forma. Fique longe da minha mente.

O cenho de Charles se suavizou. Não podia culpar Erik totalmente pelo que aconteceu, sendo que ele havia participado de forma não muito leal, mas aquela declaração... Aquilo era mais do que um pedido de desculpas, era a entrega de Erik. Aquilo era muito mais do que poderia esperar depois de ter feito o que fez e quase obrigado o outro a ceder. Erik havia se descontrolado, e ele deveria saber que isso podia acontecer.

Percebendo a receptividade de Charles, Erik abaixou-se para beijá-lo com carinho. Dissipada a hostilidade e competição, trocaram beijos calmos e toques gentis.

Eram dois grandes oponentes, com grandes poderes e este episódio deveria servir para que não subestimassem um ao outro. Entre eles deveria permanecer a união e a complacência, pois tinham gênios fortes. Deveriam se manter centrados e calmos, ou a guerra estaria declarada. Deveria servir de lição.

* * *

><p>Fim! Ou talvez apenas o começo! \o

Aêêêee! Essa sou eu, me aventurando no fandom de X-Men para agradar a minha linda Mello Evans.

X and V, ou Xadrez e Vinho para os bons entendedores =D

A minha amada Anarco Girl aprovou esse lemon, agora resta saber se a Mello vai gostar. A Mello e quem mais tenha tido coração para chegar até aqui. Enfim... Calando a boca e indo dormir.

Beijooooos =*


End file.
